


just can't get enough

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Banter, Especially matteo, Hair-pulling, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Smut, Teasing, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Matteo getting turned on at the wrong time





	just can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent

David knows certain things trigger Matteo's sex drive. It'll be something completely random and he'll suddenly be all over David, asking can they go home or do something. And when Matteo is turned on, nothing else matters besides getting David alone.

They're at Matteo's place, the boys had come over for a night of pizza and drinks. David knows exactly what sets Matteo off and it was completely unintentional. David was hot and sweaty and switched from his sweats to short and joined his friends back on the living room floor. 

David catches Matteo's gaze who's eyes are low and suggestive, he ignores it as he picks his opened beer back up. 

Matteo moves closer to David and lightly rests his head on his shoulder. And doesn't wait seconds longer before kissing up his boyfriend's shoulder to his neck, and starts kissing on his skin. 

"Matteo" He whispers in a warning tone.

"Hm?"

"Not now" He says quietly. His boyfriend continues the minstrations on his back and has one hand crawling up the back of David's t shirt. Matteo's fingers start trailing down David's back, hovering over the top of his shorts, the tip of his fingers peaking down his boxers. David's breath hitches and thankfully Jonas says something . that exact moment, "Dude, we're still here"

Matteo turns his head to Jonas, his cheek on David's shoulder and groans, "So what?"

"You guys can't screw while we're still here." Matteo ignores them and turns his head to start kissing and sucking on the mark he was making on his boyfriend's neck. David locks his hand in Matteo's hair and pulls him back, "Not now, okay?'

Matteo sighs and David leans in to whisper in his ear and Matteo pouts but nods.

"What did you say to him, that you'll fuck him if he stops?"

"Shut up!" Matteo swears, throwing a pillow at all three of them.

.

It happens again at school. David gets a text during Matteo's free period

 _hi, need your help with something. come to the library pleas_ e

David leaves class about a minute later and circles through the stacks for Matteo. He sees him in the last and most isolated stack, looking at a book. Matteo looks up with a smile when he sees David and whispers finally as he pushes him back against the shelf and presses his lips against his eagerly 

David is taken aback, thinking Matteo needed help with work during his study hall period but he doesn't mind this either. He tries to keep the noise down as Matteo runs his hands all over his body and down his waist to his thighs, lifting his right leg up and starts grinding against David.

"Matteo, Matteo" He breathes heavily against his lips and runs his hand through his hair, "We need to stop."

"Let's to go the bathroom" Matteo suggests, giving another grind against David who bites his lip to silence his moan 

"I can't skip class" He says kissing his cheek, "I'll come over later and we'll have all the time in the world."

"Just kiss me then." Matteo compromises and so David does until the librarian is walking through the aisle with a cart and shooing at them to go away. 

David gives Matteo a quick kiss and runs back to class before Matteo can protest. 

.

Matteo gets turned on by watching David drink from a water canteen and David might just start thinking his boyfriend has a problem. Matteo is staring at David across the table as they eat lunch at the restaurant with their friends. David narrows his gaze asking him why he's staring at him like that. 

David's phone buzzes in his pocket a minute later, 

_Your lips around that bottle is doing things to me_

David smirks to himself, clearly amused, giving Matteo a flirtatious look. Matteo is only mildly bothered when David starts engaging in the boys' conversation like they weren't doing something here. 

He tries to forget about it, he does. He stops thinking about a naked David for 20 seconds before he notices. David's hand slowly stroking up and down the bottle, leaving Matteo gobsmacked. Matteo wonders if David knows he's doing it or his subconscious wants to touch Matteo's dick and David himself hasn't even realized yet.

Matteo's eyes flick up from the bottle to David's eyes, back down when he sees David's thumb swipe across the head of the bottle and Matteo thinks his dick just jerked in his pants. When he finally makes eye contact with David, he realizes the little shit knows exactly what he's doing, giving him _that_ look. But David turns back to the boys as Matteo suffers in silence.

.

It happens again when they're at David's place. Laura has some friends over that are gathered in the living room and Matteo and David are curled in the bed with the door closed. Matteo is resting his head on his chest and rubbing his foot up and down David's leg. David tugs at Matteo's hair, "I said stop."

David complained because Matteo's feet were cold and he kept rubbing his foot on him. Matteo flips him off and keeps doing it, insisting it'll warm him up. 

David grabs Matteo's hair roughly, pushing him back into the bed as he maneuvers to hover on top of him, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so stubborn?" Matteo mocks. 

David pulls his hair again to annoy him but he watches the way Matteo bites down on his bottom lip and eyes gaze over his body. 

"Jesus Christ, of course you're turned on by that" David says flopping down beside him on the bed, not even in shock that David's form of discipline turned Matteo on.

"Can you blame me? You're on top of me pulling on my hair. It's all your fault." 

"Oh, you're blaming me for the fact that you can't control yourself?" He raises eyebrows 

"I don't see the point of controlling myself when I have my boyfriend in bed."

"We can't do anything anyway, people are here" David says. 

"Yeah, yeah." Matteo says as he pulls David into his arms and David instinctially wraps his leg around Matteo's, "Are we still going to the gym tomorrow?"

Matteo rolls his eyes, hitting David's chest, "Why do you insist on torturing me?"

"You said you would go with me!"

"Yeah like two days ago. You can't hold me to that, I was a different, more ambitious person then." Matteo says burying his face in David's neck. 

David chuckles, "a whole 48 hours ago?"

"Mhmm, past Matteo was more hopeful. He has an ounce of energy I no longer have."

"You literally wanted to have sex a minute ago." He points out his hypocrisy.

"Nothing's changed" Matteo mumbles into his neck as he thrust his hip and David feels the hard in his pants and he really wasn't planning on doing this, okay? Especially not with a full house but feeling Matteo's boner against his thigh did things to him and he's just as weak as his boyfriend. 

He pulls Matteo up from his neck by pulling on his hair which makes him whine and says, "We have to be quiet"

Matteo smirks and nods eagerly as he tears off his shirt and leans down to kiss his boyfriend. He holds his face by the cheek and kisses his lips. When he presses his lower body against David's, the latter bites on his boyfriend's lower lip, looking up at him, "Feels good."

So Matteo keeps doing that, grinding against David as he kisses him. They make out for about ten minutes before David is breathing heavily, wanting Matteo inside him. David wants to be on his side, he says the bed will make less noise this way. They strip each other down and Matteo grabs a condom and slips one on. Matteo lifts David's right leg up as he presses up behind him. As he grabs hold of his erection, ready to push in, he feels David leaking against his hand.

"Shit David!" He curses as he touches him

David turns his head and leans in to kiss him, "Don't act like you aren't turned on every minute of every day." He chuckles as he kisses Matteo, the kissing coming to a brief halt as he feels Matteo push inside him. Matteo goes slow, mainly because David is so warm, he's scared he's going to finish early. It's still something he worries about, David always feels so good, it's hard not to.

When Matteo is fully inside him and pulls back slightly to give a full thrust, David let's out a moan and Matteo immediately knows this is going to be hard to get through unnoticed. 

He thrusts in him again and he moans slightly louder and Matteo reminds him that there's other people in the apartment.

David nods and uses the pillow to muffle his sounds. Hes able to contain it to heavy breathing but it's hard when Matteo is hitting him in the right spots tonight. Matteo looks down in between them, watching how the front of his body so perfectly meshes with David as if they were carved from the same puzzle. He watches sweat glisten on his back and the way his back muscles contract when Matteo makes him feel good. He leans in to kiss his neck and uses his hand to lift David's leg into the air to give him more room. And the angle apparently changes something for David because his arm reaches out grabbing onto Matteo's hips, trying to gain some sort of control. 

"Does that feel good?" Matteo whispers into his neck. Matteo gets a whine in response. Matteo brings his hand down to where they're joined, telling David to leave his leg up. He starts touching his boyfriend where they're connected and he watches as David almost chokes on his own saliva as he tries to speak.

"Close?" Matteo ask for him. 

He nods and turns his head to look at him. It's not the most comfortable but he wants to see Matteo's face. 

"Keep doing that." David whispers, eyes never leaving Matteo's and the moment is so intense and intimate, Matteo doesn't want it to end. In one swift move, David's hand is locking onto the wrist of the hand that's touching him, keeping it in place. 

His eyes are slowly closing, his brows furrowed and Matteo touches him a little harder, pushing him right over the edge. Matteo has to slam his lips to Davids to quiet him down and swallow his moans. Matteo keeps thrusting until he's on the edge himself and buries his face into David's shoulder as he comes.

They're on a sex high for at least the next five minutes before David has the energy to move to kiss Matteo, "I have to use the bathroom" he pouts. "Don't wanna walk out there. Lauras gonna kill me "

"I'll go with you." He says as they get dressed. David hesitantly leaves the room first and doesn't make any eye contact with Laura's friends as he goes to the bathroom. When they get inside, Matteo turns around to close the door and makes accidental eye contact with Laura who cheekily asks, "Had fun?"

Matteo gives her the finger and slams the door closed.


End file.
